Bar Dream
by waterfowl29
Summary: Mystery, Romance, one-shot. Rated M. A femme dreams of going to a bar and finding her true mate. Complete Warning: Lemon, sex, strong language and drug use, Adult Only. [OC X OC]


Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Chapter One

Sparkmate Found

A Femme by the name of Moontide, was in recharge, in her birth. She was tired, after working hard, after a long days work. She said goodnight to her sister and best guy friend, Frostfire and Slickflash, Uh, Slaggit, I'm so beat from working today, in the Energon Mines, the demand has risen, because of that, Fraggin, War between Autobots and Decepticons. So, goodnight, You, two, and You, Flash need to get your aft, at your home, Me and Frost have to be, extra productive the next day, for another shipment, so go."

"Okay, Femme, Primus, don't go blowin' a circuit, I'll be gone now, later." her sister turned in early, going to her chamber and Flash left to head to his home.

Now was her chance to have another try at sleeping, after a few days ago, she has been having trouble with nightmare images, she never could go back in recharge for hours after having one. Today, she was sound to sleep, Moontide was having One of those special kind of dreams. She was having a night out on the town and she was polished and shiney, brand new, like the day she was birthed to this Planet called Cybertron. The Femme was walking around the city and spotted a bar around, the far corner, wanting to check it out, she entered and sat herself at a stool and Yelled at the guy behind the counter, the bartender turned to her, "Hey, Mech. I'd like to have a cube of High Grade Energon, over here?"

"Comin', right up." He slid the cube down the bar table, she caught it in her servo, and brought it to her lips, and drank it down, it tasted sweet.

A while she sat there feeling, depressed and lonly, it gave her time to ponder on her future, all she has was her job and sister, and friend, nothing much els. She wandered, if she ever find her Sparkmate and be bonded to him, and have a family unit of her own, she knew she wasn't getting any younger, that was misery in itself, to be reminded, she wanted to cry. As if to give her a sign, and to comfort her in some way, something very abrupt happened, reading her hidden desires, some unforseen force made them come true, her chest plate was removed, leaving, her vulerable and exposed, her nipples hardened to the cold atmosphere.

She suddenly felt strong, adroit, Mech servos lift up her breasts, saved them from gravity's pull. Moontide had her twins girls played with, by having them bounced, til they giggled and those servos test their weight with those pair of palms, then squeezed, thumbs running over the nipples reapeatedly. She had her proccesor, boggled and addle, she could not come up a logical reason, this was happening (What!? Unicron's Pit, is going on, this is soooooooo wrong, I wish it stop. I startin' to feel overheated, fine, just get this over with, PLEASE, for pit sake.) her mind battled over, to make a course of action, but she gave in and started, begging for it to not stop. She was Sultry, and had a soggy feeling, between her thighs, dripping from the pubic plating there. She felt her thighs, clapped together, involuntary. She looked behind her ansd saw, that no one was there, like some kind of entity or ghost, but she felt, the presence was something that was reconizable to her, all her life, that could only mean one thing, that her long lost, mysterious Soulmate, that never wants to reveal himself to her view, was there. She loved the mystery Mech, always seen the sparkles, where ever she went, it represents a true signs of a Sparkmate, in her near future or that he maybe close by, out there somewhere, she just have to keep on the look out for him. They sat once you meet them, look directly into their optics, to spot that flash of light, also know as a zing, which only happens once a lifetime, means the two are, to be bonded for life, no seperation.

Then the servos left her chest and her sensory felt, touching and tickleing, els where she was a flame, she wanted to interface and get it over with, circuits were electrified. Moontide had his lips running up, her inner thigh and she then spreaded her legs wide, to tempt whoever he was, to give attention to her nethers, hope he get the message, after a while of teasing her, she could feel her interface plating was gone, taken off. He touched her access port with his digits, he then proceeded to spread her metal folds and licked with a rough glossa at her clit's swollen nodule and hit that certain, tender spot. She was hot and panting for breath, it was a turn on to do it, in a public bar, where other bots could be watching, she then had the thought of him puting his module cable and just dominate her right there on the stool, to do public sex in a bar but also mystery and teasing her, being denied what she wanted right away, she really enjoyed it all. The Exhibitionist, Moontide has never done before, and it made her spark rate, accelerated from all excitement and she looked between her legs yet again saw nothing was there, no mech, no future sparkmate, all she could see was the red carpetting, of the bar but only his touching and aura could be felt trying to make sense of it why that was that she could not see him while thinking she started to slip away and she didn't want to go but thought too much on the subject and now her helm hurt. She started to glitch, and woke up on her berth, restless, her sparkrate, still high.

"Oh, Fraggin' Primus, what a rediculous, dream!" Moontide stayed up for hour without sleep, trying to figure out, what the dream could of meant, she think it was directing her to her future bonded, if true she must find him but what if he didn't want to be found, but whatever the cost, she will never forget and keep searching for him, and find the answers, she seeks, but foer now, she will be happy with the news, knowing, she has some sort of lead. END?


End file.
